drpswfandomcom-20200214-history
Anjhol Ta'non
Email: danyael-belich@xtra.co.nz Description Eye Color: Blue Hair Color: Brown Height: 5'7" Weight: 135 Age: 17 Place of Origin: Andor Stats Rank: Trainee Weaopon Score: 4 Philosophy: Not Choosen Yet Primary Weapon: Secondary Weapon: Tertiary Weapon: History Anjhol sat quietly in his fathers? garden, watching the night sky pursue the daylight past the horizon. Fingering his flute and feeling the intricate patterns that weaved around its length, he let his mind wander through the recesses of his memories. Anjhol was the youngest son of 4 brothers to a minor noble in Andor; they had all been given the best from an early age. Every thing from schooling and manners to military training, all except Anjhol. Being fully a head shorter than his sire and his older brothers had been overlooked, though none of this really mattered to Anjhol since it allowed him to spend time with his mother. While his brothers were training with broadswords and axes, Anjhol was shown the finer points of fencing. As his brothers were wrestling and working to build up physical strength, Anjhol was being coached in gymnastics and dancing. While his brothers went out hunting for dear and boar, Anjhol sat playing his flute or reading books. Despite the differences he had with his brothers, Anjhol was basically happy with his life? His mother loved him dearly and his brothers were all fond of him, often making good-humored jokes about his dancing lessons and miniature swords. What Anjhol was not happy with though, was his father?s apparent disappointment in him. As far back as Anjhol could remember Lord Ta?non had not said any words of encouragement, nor been happy with anything he had done, whilst having all the time in the world for his older brothers. Despite all his efforts to prove he deserved his father?s pride, winning fencing tourneys and dancing competitions it was little more to father than a waste of a mans times? But all Lord Ta?non would ever do was criticize his idealist nature and distaste for sports, even though Anjhol was not sure how his father could call chasing a frightened fox to death, sport. ?Good evening!? Swiveling around on his seat he noticed the newcomers. One was a woman with a luminous face that looked young, though her eye?s showed a wisdom that belied her youthful appearance. The man that shadowed her was something out of an adventure story, standing full of confidence and somehow dangerous. ?Is everything all right child?? The woman?s voice was rich and somehow flowing from word to word. ?I am sorry lady, I am fine. Is there something I can help you with?? The woman just nodded, smiling mysteriously. ?My companion and I have been on the road for some time, we wish to lodge here for a night and get a hot meal before we continue with our journey.? Anjhol had trouble pulling his eyes off the woman?s companion; he was not much taller than Anjhol himself. But he stood with an air of confidence that washed over all those around, remembering his manners he turned back to the woman and nodded. ?I will take you to my father, he is the lord of this manor and will be the one to grant your request. I do not believe you will have any problem as he enjoys having people at the table.? ?Your manors do your family credit young man, and what is your name if you do not mind me asking??? ?Anjhol Ta?non Lady, now if you would follow me.? Anjhol took the two guests through to his father?s sitting room, introduced them and quietly left the room. Knowing full well that his father did not like having him around when there were guests in the house, though no doubt he would end up turning the conversation around and talk about everything that his older boys had done and achieved. As he came to the end of the hall he noticed a couple of the servants whispering excitedly to each other, curios he walked quietly up to them and listened? ?I tell ya Joele, she was one of them Aes?Sedai she is. And that fella behind her has to be a Warder; they say that they are the greatest warriors in the whole world? I bet you that the lord will ask about sending one of his sons to train with them, I hear he would love nothing more than to have one of his sons honor him by becoming a Warder?? Anjhol slipped away quietly, an idea was beginning to form in his mind. That evening they all dined together, the ladies true identity had come out earlier that night and as Anjhol had predicted his father spent the night recapping all of his brother?s exploits, everything from wrestling matches to their abilities with the sword and bow. The warder excused himself from the table shortly after he had eaten and strode out of the room. Anjhol took this chance and also excused himself from the table and went after the Warder; though once he got into the hallway the Warder was gone. A little startled by the mans ability to vanish at whim his mind went back to the stories of Aes?Sedai and their warders, their fabled skills and superior abilities. ?So now we are alone young Anjhol.? Anjhol spun with his hand going for the rapier that wasn?t there, while searching for the voice. He stood dead still, allowing his eyes to adjust to the dim light. ?Who is there?!?With that the warder materialized from the shadows, a tight smile showing on his face. ?I have felt you watching me for most of the night youngling, perhaps you would care to explain why.? His tone was deceptively mild, though Anjhol was sure that he didn?t have any real choice in weather he was to answer or not. For a moment Anjhol was going to lie, make some story up to explain his movements. Though he was almost positive that the Warder would see right through his subterfuge. ?I? I want to know what it means to be a Warder; I have heard all the stories and listened to the legends. But, I have not ever had the chance to talk to one face to face.? The warder stood for a moment and simply nodded, motioning for Anjhol to follow him outside. They walked the grounds for almost an hour, the whole time Anjhol was relentless with his barrage of question? Wanting to know when the warders started, what they stand for and the processes for becoming one. Finally the Warder put an end to the conversation, telling Anjhol he had a long day ahead and needed some sleep. Though Anjhol desperately wanted to know, he nodded and thanked the Warder for his time. ?One last thing Anjhol, A Warder has no ties to the outside world. We cast off all things that we once held dare, house, country and even family? Sleep well Anjhol.? ???. Several days had passed since the talk with the warder, and he could not help but think that his final comment was directed at Anjhol?s personal motives. Almost as if he knew exactly what Anjhol wanted to do, but how could he? The following day after his father simply ignored and brushed aside all of his attempts to talk, did Anjhol decide that he was going to make his father whatever the cost. So that night he composed a letter: Father, I have spent all my years trying to make you proud of me, though nothing I do ever seems to make you happy. With this is mind I have decided to do the only thing that I can to prove that I am worthy of your love and pride. Love Anjhol Ta?non Setting it down on his fathers reading table, heading back to his room and gathering up clothing for the trip and remembering to pack some money and his flute. Moving quietly through the halls trying his best not to make a sound, finding his way to the kitchen he filled a saddlebag with enough food to last him on his journey. Finally he went to his mother?s sitting room and left a note for her as well, and moved into the stables. He walked up to Mera?dn, laying his hand on the little roans nose. ?Well my friend looks like we are about to go on one heck of an adventure.? Saddling his horse and getting all of his packs secure, Anjhol rode out into the night. And all going well into the ranks of the Warders? Category:WS 4 Category:Trainee Category:Biographies Category:Warder Bios